1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display that prevents idling of a nut that is used for fixing the liquid crystal display to a supporter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a plan view of a conventional liquid crystal display of a notebook personal computer, while FIG. 2 is a section view of the liquid crystal display of FIG. 1 taken along line A-Axe2x80x2. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a liquid crystal display in a notebook personal computer includes a main supporter 58 into which inserting nuts 54 are pressed. A backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel are located inside the main supporter 58. Additionally, a bottom cover 62 surrounds the bottom surface and the side surface of one side of the main supporter 58. A top case 52 fixes the main supporter 58 and the liquid crystal display panel.
The main supporter 58 is a molded product formed with an internal stepped face. The backlight unit is on an internal bottom surface of the main supporter 58. The backlight unit includes a light guide 10, a reflective mirror 12, upper and lower diffusion sheets 14 and 20, upper and lower prism sheets 16 and 18, and a lamp housing (not shown). A liquid crystal panel is disposed on the wall of the stepped face of the main supporter 58. The liquid crystal panel is comprised of a liquid crystal that is injected between upper and lower substrates 2 and 4, and attached polarizers 6 and 8.
A lamp is in the lamp housing (not shown). That lamp housing is retained to the main supporter 58 by a screw. The lamp housing is electrically connected via a plug 60 to an inverter. The bottom cover 62 has a plane part and a side part that are bent perpendicularly to each other so as to enclose the bottom surface and a side surface of the main supporter 58. A screw hole 62a through which a screw 56 passes is defined in the side of the bottom cover 62. An inserting nut 54 is pressed into the side surface of the main supporter 58. The top case 52 has a square-band shape with a plane part and a side part that are bent perpendicularly to each other. A screw hole 52a, through which the screw 56 passes, is defined in the side part of the top case 52.
The liquid crystal module is fixed by means of screws 56 threaded into inserting nuts 54. The left side (with reference to FIG. 2) of the liquid crystal module is fixed by a screw 56 that passes through a screw hole 52a of the top case 52 and that threads into an inserting nut 54 pressed into the main supporter 58. The right side of the liquid crystal module is fixed by a screw 56 that passes through screw holes 52a and 62a and that threads into an inserting nut 54 that is pressed into the main supporter 58.
In the conventional liquid crystal module, the inserting nut 54 is ideally vertically pressed into the side surface of the main supporter 58. However, it often happens that the inserting nut 54 is obliquely pressed into the main supporter 58. In that case, the inserting nut 54 and the screw 56 do not engage properly due to the inclination angle of the inserting nut 54. If the inclination angle is severe enough the screw 56 and the inserting nut 54 are abraded when the screw 56 is tightened into the inserting nut 54. If a conductive particle produced by this abrasion adheres to a bonded portion of a tape carrier package (TCP) of the liquid crystal display panel, an electrical short between electrodes can result. Furthermore, if the inclination angle prevents adequate tightening of the assembly, the screw 56 and the inserting nut 54 can idle at the main supporter 58.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a liquid crystal display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display that prevents idling of a nut used for fixing a liquid crystal module.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a liquid crystal display device according to the present invention includes a main supporter holding a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display panel; a top case for enclosing the edges of the liquid crystal display panel and the main supporter; and an inserting nut that is pressed into the top case and is used for fixing the top case and the main supporter by way of a screw.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.